fantasticfourmoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Human Torch (Story series)
The Human Torch (Johnny Storm) is one of the main characters in the Fantastic Four: Story Series. He is Sue Storm's younger brother, an astronaut and a member of the Fantastic Four. Biography ''Fantastic Four Johnny is the impetuous and immature brother of Sue Storm. Johnny never really grew up, as academics and work always came so easily to him that he never developed the maturity to cope with what he could accomplish. When Johnny got hit by the cosmic radiation, he and the others got their powers, with Johnny gaining the power of fire generation and flight. Unlike the others, Johnny is the only one that actually enjoys his powers upon getting them, preferring to use them as much as possible. However, when Johnny goes on fire, he keeps burning his clothes, unless when wearing his radiated spacesuit, which doesn't burn up and becomes the Fantastic Four supersuit. Johnny also was not allowed to approach super nova, which his friends warned him about, as he could destroy all life on the planet. Later, he went to make himself the unofficial public face of the 'Fantastic Four', to the extent that he gave his teammates names. However, after facing near-death at Victor's hands, learning he tried to kill the team, Johnny accepted the greater responsibilities of his powers. He can be kind and caring, for example, when Sue and Reed were trying to get married Johnny told Sue that she looked beautiful. This shows that Johnny cares for Sue. Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer When Sue and Reed's wedding was interrupted by the Silver Surfer, Johnny pursued the Surfer and lost the subsequent confrontation. Due to his contact with the Surfer, Johnny was thereafter able to switch powers with any of his teammates through physical contact, first discovered when Sue touched Johnny while trying to comfort him and switched powers. They later touched each other again and get their normal powers back, though Sue is then seen naked in front of a crowd of people (due to her accidentally burning her clothes with her former fire powers). This ability becomes a problem for Johnny, while fighting the Surfer in London, though it then proves useful, when Johnny uses all of the powers of the Fantastic Four to battle the cosmic-powered Dr. Doom. He loses this ability after his second contact with him, just before the Surfer confronted Galactus. After making contact with the Surfer a second time to give him a boost as he prepared to confront Galactus, Johnny was returned to normal. Powers *'Pyrokinesis': After being exposed to the cosmic radioactive cloud, Johnny gained the power to create and control fire, ranging from using his fingers as a lighter to literally setting himself on fire in order to achieve flight. He's able to do this by heating up from his core with no detrimental effects on his health. Another favorable mutagenic change are his cells' ability to utilize this extra energy by converting it into a moderate-density, plasma-like state that is regulated by a subconscious mental field and can be modified by an act of will. When sufficient quantities of energy are consumed, the Torch unavoidably reverts to his solid state. **'Super Nova': Johnny can convert into the hottest levels of plasma that he can create as his going "super nova". The exact temperatures that his "nova flame" can attain are not known. Johnny can release all of his body's stored energy in one intense, omni-directional, fiery-burst, which can reach about 1,000,000 F, the temperature of the sun. *'Flight': In his fiery form, Johnny is able to com-bust his feet to achieve flight, with this ability, he is able to achieve speeds comparable to those of jets. He can accelerate up to supersonic speeds capable of catching up with faster beings such as the Silver Surfer while in the Earth's orbit. During his chase of the Surfer, he could keep up with him from Manhattan to the Washington monument, travelling 232 miles in about 75 seconds. This means Johnny can reach or succeed speeds of Mach 14.5. He can also discharge concussive blasts of heat most notably in the case of his human candle punch. *'Thermokinesis': Johnny has the ability to mentally control the ambient heat energy within his immediate environment, even when he himself is not aflame. He can reduce objects' temperatures (if they are in a normal range for existing on Earth's surface) to about 30 F, raise them to several hundred degrees, or extinguish open flames. His radius of influence is about 80 feet. The heat energy he takes from the environment is absorbed into his own body. *'Immunity to Fire & Heat': Johnny is unaffected by heat and flames, including his own, even when part of him is aflame and the rest of him is not. His flesh cannot be scalded or burned by any heat source. This includes when he was dropped from the earths orbit, after his encounter with the Silver Surfer, where he was immune to burning up in atmosphere (which would kill any human). Relationships *Fantastic Four **Invisible Woman - Sister **Mr. Fantastic - Brother-in-law **The Thing - Rival turned Teammate *Silver Surfer - Enemy turned Ally *Dr. Doom - Ally-turned Arch-Enemy *Galactus - Enemy Trivia *Chris Evans was initially skeptical of accepting the role of Captain America when it was offered to him in early 2010, going so far as to turn it down three times. The main reason for this was because he was afraid that people would compare him the Human Torch role, and didn't want people to think he was juggling two different superheroes at once. However, since Evans had previously gone on record to say he didn't think that a third ''Fantastic Four film would be made, he finally decided to take the role. *This is the only incarnation so far that is able to imitate the temperature of a supernova. **He heats up from his core with no detrimental effects to his vitals. **However, he is warned that if he does go supernova, he could kill himself and destroy all life on the planet by setting fire to its atmosphere. *He once possessed the power of the entire Fantastic Four, similar to the Super-Skrull of mainstream comics. Quotes External links * * Category:Fantastic Four (film) Characters Category:Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer Characters Category:Fantastic Four (2005 Video Game) Characters Category:Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer (Video Game) Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans